ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Off-the-grounder Forms
Off-the-grounder Forms are special forms of the Pokémon in Pokémon Sky. They have different forms, Types, Abilities, Moves, etc. The regular versions, as well as Alolan and Galarian Forms, all exist at the same place at the same time. There will be 150 Off-the-grounder Forms introduced in Pokémon Light & Dark. Meowth Off-the-grounder Meowth is Fairy-type. They have many powers. They can steal the dead’s soul, bless houses, and grant wishes. They can Gigantimax. It’s G-Max Move is the Fairy move G-Max Gold Wish, which boosts money earned, and experience. Gastly Off-the-grounder Gastly is Ice/Steel. He possessed a Zamboni and can’t get out. Help. Haunter Off-the-grounder Haunter is Ice/Steel and closer to getting out. He’s got his hands out. It’s a start. Gengar Off-the-grounder Gengar is Ice/Ghost. He is capable of leaving at any time, but stays is the Zamboni regardless. Off-the-grounder Gengar can Mega Evolve. Mega Off-the-grounder Gengar is still Ice/Ghost and has a icy pocket dimension in the broken Zamboni. Voltorb Off-the-grounder Voltorb is a Net Ball, instead of the standard Poké Ball. They are Bug/Water type. They can alter their buoyancy and go from regular bomb to sea mine. Electrode Off-the-grounder Electrode is a misnomer. They possess the same Bug/Water typing of their pre-evolved form. Their buoyancy powers have grown, allowing themselves to become carpet bombs as well. Koffing Off-the-grounder Koffing is a Poison/Steel-type. They wear mech suits so they actually can grab stuff, as they don’t have hands. They are how Gutrot can hide in plain sight. Weezing Off-the-grounder Weezing’s suits, along with those of their pre-evolution, were made by Violet. They have many weapons systems, because Violet has a lack of knowledge regarding both subtlety and utilitarianism. She could make a... a... a toaster or something and it would shoot missiles. Porygon The original series of Porygon were made by Violet for a science fair. As an adult, she designed the butler based form seen here to do stuff for her, which is the Off-the-grounder form, and Flying-type. 50}} Porygon2 Violet made Porygon2’s Up-Grade for a high-school project. She later used it on the Off-the-grounder Porygon, making the Flying-type Off-the-grounder Porygon2. 50}} Ralts Off-the-grounder Ralts is a Ghost/Psychic type and a widdle biddy babyyy! Dey take interest in spoooopy tingies! It’s part o’ der upbringin’! Ev’ry single one has some speshul interest and have the signature move Macabre Phantasm. Kirlia Off-the-grounder Kirlia, like their pre-evolution is a Ghost/Psychic-type. All of the Off-the-grounder Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir are one, very large family. Hikari and Koumori are Off-the-grounder Kirlia. Gardevoir Off-the-grounder Gardevoir have mastered both of their Ghost and Psychic typing. They evolve from Off-the-grounder Kirlia after level 30 whilst knowing the move Shadow Sneak. Dai is an Off-the-grounder Gardevoir. Off-the-grounder Gardevoir can Mega Evolve. They are Ghost/Psychic type. Their eyes and horns are violet with ghost energy. Shuppet Off-the-grounder Shuppet are Fairy-Ghost type. The spirit literally puppets the body from below. Banette Off-the-grounder Bannete is also Ghost/Fairy. They have kermitted (waka waka) to puppetry, and have more developed puppets. Off-the-grounder Banette can Mega Evolve. They become Water/Fairy types. They’re using a special effect to look that flowy. Deoxys IThe single Off-the-grounder Deoxys got their DNA changed by Azmuth to be a Flying-type. They come in Normal, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Accuracy Forms. |-|Normal= |-|Atk= |-|Def= |-| Accuracy= 80}} Gallade Off-the-grounder Gallade is very different. They are Ghost/Fighting-type. Instead of elbow blades, they can create spectral weapons, such as axes. They evolve through use of a Dusk Stone, and either gender of Off-the-grounder Kirlia can become Gallade, as opposed to regular Kirlia. Off-the-grounder Gallade can also Mega Evolve. They are Ghost/Dark type, and have sharper constructs. 80}} Sigilyph Off-the-grounder Sigilyph is a Ground/Flying type. They are often on the ground, to watch for things regular Sigilyph cannot see. After finding a target, they fly up to tell the others. Trivia *This Form was suggested to me by matt#2558 on the Level 30 Psychiatry Discord. Mimikyu Off-the-grounder Mimikyu use a specific bootleg Pikachu plush. They are Grass/Ghost. Grookey Off-the-grounder Grookey can use his rock headphones to create large shockwaves and earthquakes. Yes, it can be taken off. No, the powers aren’t available to any yutz whom puts it on. Scorbunny Off-the-grounder Scorbunny is covered in bandages. These amplify Scorbunny’s fighting spirit, meaning that the more damage they take, the stronger they get. The black spots on their face help with vision. Sobble Off-the-grounder Sobble are actually off the dang ground! They climb up trees, and attempt to glide from them. Unfortunately, they are afraid of heights and often fall. This often leaves them with the humorously named “Sobble Hobble”. Perrserker Like Galarian Meowth, Off-the-grounder Meowth can only evolve into Perrserker. They are Fairy-type and have all of their preevolution’s powers. Category:Lists Category:Pokémon Sky Category:Pokemon Category:Insect Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Poisononous Aliens Category:Metal Aliens Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Psychic Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Fairy-Like Aliens Category:Earth Aliens